Optical cells typically comprise two optical windows, one with inlet and outlet holes, separated by a spacer held together by a housing. In order for the cell to be liquid tight, there are two types of interfaces that need to be sealed: the interfaces between the windows and the spacer and the interface between the drilled window and the housing. Preferably the seals should be chemically resistant, which precludes the use of typical polymer adhesives. One solution for sealing the interface between the drilled window and the housing has been Pb—Hg seals. However, Pb—Hg seals are not chemically resistant and can leach Pb and/or Hg. As a result, there exists a need for new seals capable of providing liquid-tight seals that are chemically resistant.